The Death of Krillin
by Big R
Summary: Unemployment is tough, and no one knows better than Android 18. Desperately, she and ChiChi concoct the riskiest plan of their lives: Operation K.K.N.!
1. The Plan

The Death of Krillin

Chapter One: The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Dragon Ball Z.

Android 18 sighed as she looked at the bills. How could she pay them? They were broke, the Tekaichi Budukai was months away, and Krillin was currently unemployed. That left only three options. They could steal the money, they could kill the tax collector and leave town, or they could borrow it from Bulma. Sure, stealing was fun, but it was annoying hiding the evidence that you did it. Killing was fun, (A/N: her opinion, not mine) but then she would have to move town and leave her friends behind. And she had already borrowed tons and tons of money from Bulma. So what could she do?   
She walked over to the sink and wet her hands, and then went and touched a live wire on the TV (to electrocute herself and hopefully give her Android brain an idea.) She then grinned as an idea popped into her head. She thought it over. It was perfect. She only needed to do a couple things first. The first was to call Chi-Chi. She walked over and dialed the number. "Hey Chi-Chi," Android 18 said. "Are you broke too?" 

"Yeah." Chi-Chi answered, "Why?"

Android 18 smiled. "Because I have a plan." She then told Chi-Chi her plan.

Chi-Chi grinned as her friend talked. "That's a great idea, Android 18!" She exclaimed. "Do you think it will work?"

"Of course it will!" Android 18 said. "Besides, no one except the Z fighters know about the Dragon Balls!"

They hung up and Android 18 smiled. She couldn't wait to do the operation K.K.N!

To Be Continued…

Please Review!


	2. A Vist to Roshi's

The Death of Krillin

Chapter Two: A Visit to Roshi's

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to DragonBall Z.

That girl who lost your vote to mark for student council elections: Get a life, freak! Mark deserved the vote! The best man should've won!

RavenxWill Thanks for the review. Don't worry, you'll find out about Krillin dieing in this chapter.

craZy18gurl Thanks for the review. I really want to thank you and RavenxWill for reviewing the first story.

Sorry it took so long to update. My house was getting painted and I couldn't update.

Roshi giggled disturbingly at his magazines as he sat on his couch, fantasizing disturbing images. Suddenly he heard an airship outside. He rushed out and was surprised to see Android 18 and Chi-Chi stepping out.

"Whoa!" he said in surprise. "What are you two lovely ladies doing her on my little island? Are you reconsidering my strip-club job offer?"

"Can it, Roshi!" Android snapped. "We came here for serious reasons. You see, we're both in serious financial trouble and I came up with a brilliant idea. We have to kill Krillin, collect his life insurance money, and bring him back to life with the dragonballs, switch insurance companies, and repeat."

"That's a great idea!" Roshi said. "How'd you get Krillin to agree?"

Android 18 and Chi-Chi exchanged glances.

"We didn't?" Chi-Chi suggested helpfully.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!" Roshi screamed. "I don't believe it! Why, back in the day, that was called murder! And you got beat for even thinking about it!"

"Well, your day is over, old man." Android 18 said irritably. "Now listen we'll bring him back. We came to you to find out the best way to snuff him out. Comply and we'll give you one fifty-fifth of the money. Refuse and we'll collect two peoples life insurance money, if you know what I mean."

"Okay, okay!" Roshi said quickly. " I agree! The best way is to get him with this one-of-a-kind magic flame guns."

" You mean a flame-thrower?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Whatever." Roshi said.

"Okay." Android 18 said as she took the flame-thrower and left with Chi-Chi. She had to get ready for Operation **K**ill **K**rillin **N**ow!


	3. The 1? Death of Krillin!

The Death of Krillin

Chapter 3

The Death of Krillin!

Thank you to my reviewers! craZy18gurl, RavenxWill, and Sarah1281 I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long. I just got a lot of writers block! And I'll try to make it longer and to update sooner and more often! And I may not get to update very soon because my sister will be hogging the computer with her stories… Anyway, Please R&R!

After dropping Chi-Chi home, Android 18 flew home. She was very nervous when she started for her door. She didn't know is she could do this; even if she would bring him back to life. After all, she had never killed a bald midget before. Even if he had hair now. She wondered if she had the guts. She took a deep breath and walked inside. As soon as her foot hit the door her daughter Maron came running up to her. She was hysterical. "Mom!" She screamed "Dad is singing again! Stop him! He's starting to make my ears bleed!"

Then she knew what to do. She then ran to the bathroom and knocked furiously. "Krillin!" she yelled. Instantly, the singing stopped.

"What?" he yelled through the door.

"Listen, Krillin, I gotta talk to you about something." She said. The water turned off and he came out.

"What do you need to talk about?" Krillin asked her.

"Well, you see…" she began, shaking. Then, she thought of the money. She knew she had to do it. "DIE!" she yelled as she shot him several times in the stomach.

"What the… he gasped as he died.

She sobbed as she threw the gun down and sighed. How could she have done it? Oh well. There would be time to mourn later. Right now she had to finish the plan, or else killing him would have been for nothing.

She rushed out to the life insurance company after changing into her special "I'm a poor defenseless widow" dress and putting Maron in her Sunday bests. She then cried a few Crocodile tears and got her life money for him, which was over 20 million Zeni. She then called up Chi-Chi and Roshi and gave them their share and left to go and gather the dragon balls after switching to another life insurance company…

_To be continued……. _


	4. Ghettolong

The Death Of Krillin

Chapter 4

**THE END!!!!!!!**

Man, what a long haul. This must be a year or two since I first started trying to write this story. Writing stories and finding the willpower to update them are a lot harder than it looks. And let me tell you I am ashamed.

Looking back I wonder how I lived with myself, publishing such poorly written pieces such as chapter one and two. I am truly ashamed. Perhaps in my youth I believed them good. But that doesn't matter anymore. With this chapter I will end it all and start a new story with better beginnings. So please… Read and Review! I need all the help I can get to write a great story. That being said… Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

Ms. Sarah S, the head of the world largest insurance company, sighed in frustration. Of all the luck, why did this have to happen when she was C.E.O.? One of her company's clients, Mrs. 18, had raised her husband life insurance from 5 Zeni to 500,000,000,000,000 zeni the day before he died. That fact, along with the strange cause of death, made it seem like a scam. She studied the woman in front of her intently.

" Now, tell me again… How did your husband die, Mrs. 18?"

Android 18 had known they would ask that question. After all, since it was a scam, it would look like one. She was lucky that robots have incredible acting abilities that far surpassed human capabilities. "Well, it started out innocent enough. Me, and Krillin were out in the back having a barbecue with our cute, adorable, poor, innocent daughter who needs the insurance money to help her go to school. Krillin was grilling burgers but was also …D-d-d" Here she made her voice crack to emphasize her sadness " Drinking. He was so drunk he kept thinking he needed more oil for the grill, to make it hotter… I told him to stop, I really did, but he" She stifled a sob. " He wouldn't listen and the whole thing blew up in his face, incinerating all his clothes. He ran up to the shower, to try to put out his burning flesh but…" Here she put on a weak smile, as one would when trying to be brave " But it was too late. He died. " Then she burst out sobbing.

Ms. Sarah stared in shock at the scene before her. No human was that good of an actor. It was above academy award worthy. Either her story really happened or 18 was a robot. Since it was impossible for her to be a robot, she had to be telling the truth.

There there, Mrs. 18, don't cry." She said. " Here is your money, 500,000,000,000,000 Zeni. Have a nice day!"

18 nodded and left the room with her money. Once outside she smirked. Success! Then she immediately switched to a different insurance company in case anything ever actually did happen to her and her family. After finishing the switch, she flew to Chi-Chi's house to tell her the good news. They had both decided to split the money 50/50 and not give Rochi anything; he would probably spend any money they gave him on strip clubs.

She arrived at their home and knocked on the door. Goku answered it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed as he slammed the door shut.

Android 18 was shocked. What the heck?!

Behind the door she could hear an argument between Chi-Chi and Goku.

"GOKU! What are you doing?!" Chi-Chi shouted!

"But… Honey… She killed her own husband! Who knows what she'll do to me!"

"Goku… We only killed Krillin to escape poverty! We're going to bring him back to life right now with the dragon balls!"

"What? Really?! Can I come too?" Goku had to ask, with a child-like glee evident in his voice.

"Sure, sure… You'd better come… Something tells me Krillin might be a little upset we killed him."

"Yeah, just a _LITTLE_ upset." Goku said with sarcasm that was uncharacteristic of him.

"GOKU!" Chi-Chi yelled in anger.

"Sorry…" Goku said, cowering in a corner from his scary wife.

That conversation had android 18 thinking the whole ride to Kami's Lookout. What if Krillin was mad? What could she say? Somehow she thought a "Sorry I killed you without warning Krillin. I just wanted some money! And since we were going to bring you back to life, it's not like your death mattered at all!" wouldn't very well justify her actions. ' maybe I'll just apologize.' She thought. ' After all, I am sorry for what I did. I'm sure Krillin will understand.'

When they arrived at Kami's lookout, they got out the dragon balls and gathered around them.

"This is it!" Chi-Chi said, looking at android 18. She knew how android 18 was feeling. Even if she would never admit it, one of the happiest moments of her life was when her husband was resurrected from the dead.

Goku nodded. He knew from experience coming back to life was fun and usually put you in a good mood. He cleared his throat. "Shenlong! Please come and grant us this wish!"

The dragon balls glowed and Shenlong appeared. But he looked a little different then he normally did. He was wearing a baseball hat to the side, and was wearing expensive golden chains.

"Yo! Shenlong is on vacation." The dragon said. "I'm his half-brother, Ghettolong, and I'm filling in."

Android 18 stared in disgust. One of the things she hated the most was people who weren't black acting like they were. After all, Ghettolong was **Green**, not black. "Just give me my wish already!" She shouted.

" Whoa, bitch, calm yo'self down! I is getting to that! Just give a brother a chance to get ready, okay?" Ghettolong told her, looking ready to start busting some caps.

" Yeah, Android 18, be nicer to Ghettolong. Just because he didn't grant our wishes right away doesn't mean we should yell at him!" said Goku, who was naturally nice and thought Ghettolong was just a dragon new on the job who wasn't used to it yet.

" Yeah, hoe, what that dude said." Ghettolong told 18. "Thanks, Homes." He said to Goku, giving him a high five with his tail. "Now what's your wish?"

" Bring my husband Krillin back to life!" 18 said.

Ghettolong nodded and there was a flash of light. Suddenly Krillin appeared.

"Krillin!" 18 said, running forward to greet Krillin. To her surprise, Krillin put up a hand.

" Hold on." He said, his voice trembling with barely concealed rage. "Before anything happens, I would like to know why you **KILLED ME**!" He had been getting louder and louder while he spoke, until he was shouting at the end.

" Krillin… I'm sorry." 18 said, as she started crying real tears, not phony acting ones.

" Sorry? SORRY! Do I care if you're _sorry_ or not? DO I? No! I want to know why you killed me. But I already know. I can tell by the looks on your faces." Krillin said with a twisted smile on his face.

The others all looked around, trying to see what other people's faces said. All their faces said were "I'm confused. What's Krillin talking about?" But Krillin must have seen some thing else, because he continued his speech.

" I know while you killed me. You could have picked anyone. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Marron, Chi-Chi, or even android 18. But why Krillin? I'll tell you why. Because the stupid, pathetic, ugly while bald even uglier with hair Krillin, the _Human._" He said. "But let me tell you something:

I'm strong. Very strong. I'm the most powerful human alive! But nobody ever gives me credit because of _Saiyans_ and their _amazing combat ability_. That's why you chose me instead of any of the other potential victims. But let me give you a news flash. I am way stronger than average. And I am about to prove it to you." With this Krillin pulled a revolver and shot 18 in the forehead. If she hadn't been an android, she would have died.

" Whoa man." Ghettolong said. " It ain't cool to be shootin' at yo' woman like that!"

"Shut up!" Krillin yelled as he shot a bullet in Ghettolong's direction.

"Oh Snap!" Ghettolong said, as he jumped out a window and off the Lookout.

"And now I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago." Krillin said with a crazed smile on his face, must like Jack from The Shining.

"Krillin… What are you doing? Stop this insanity!" Goku yelled, desperate to stop his friend before somebody got hurt.

"Shut up Goku!" Krillin said, as he put the muzzle of his gun against his temple. "I'm tired of you guys treating me like shit! I'm finally ending it all!"

" NO!!!! Krillin, don't!" 18 shrieked in desperation, fear rising up in her chest.

" Goodbye." Krillin said." And don't even bother trying to bring me back to life. I'll just kill myself again." With that, Krillin pulled the trigger and shot himself in the head.

Android 18 starting crying as she fell to the ground. Everyone there was too shocked to say anything. After ten minutes of crying, Android 18 got unsteadily to her feet. With one last sob, she took out her cell phone and dialed her new insurance company to report a death.

(Finally) **THE END!!!!!!!**

Well? What did you think? Please Review!!!!!! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!


End file.
